


Puppy Love

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Causing a Scene, Discussion of Sex Toys, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could I get extra onions on my burger? Like, just an absolute shit ton of onions?”</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me something?”</p><p>In which there is a misunderstanding on both parts and everybody is dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I very rarely write anything that isn't porn so this is a little outside my area of expertise but I decided to try something new and this is the result
> 
> I just wanted something funny and dumb

“Could I get extra onions on my burger? Like, just an absolute shit ton of onions?”

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

Stiles and the waiter stared at Derek in slight disbelief and a little embarrassment. Stiles slowly handed the waiter their menus and gave him a quick look that was meant to say ‘back away slowly’ but the waiter must have taken it as ‘get of here while you can, HURRY’ because of the level of sheer panic in his eyes the longer he looked at Derek.

After the waiter had gone back to the kitchen Stiles folded his hands together on the table and drummed his fingers a few times before he sighed and looked up at Derek, who apparently had not moved or possibly even blinked since his little outburst.

“Okay, Derek, is there something we need to talk about?” Stiles asked like he would ask a petulant child.

“I don’t know, Stiles, is there?” Derek shrugged and leaned back in his chair, staring at Stiles across the table and crossed his arms.

Stiles felt his eyebrows draw together when he glared at his stupid werewolf boyfriend. Derek had just gone from passive aggressive boyfriend to fussy kid to angry alpha in the span of about five minutes which was a little much for Stiles to handle.

“What did I do?” Stiles asked (half to himself, half to Derek), completely confused. He tried to go through the events of the night up until this moment and attempted to find anything that could have set Derek off. But literally Derek had just been holding Stiles’ hand and laughing at something stupid the teenager had said outside the restaurant and then they sat down and Derek got mad.

And Derek was giving him about as many clues as a pencil with very intense eyebrows. Not that the eyebrows were helping anyone.

Wait! Stiles’ brain told him, Derek looked at his phone before we sat down!

Aha! Stiles ‘just call me Batman’ Stilinski thought.

“Let me see your phone,” Stiles said, leaving no room for argument.

“No,” Derek replied, eyebrows getting a little angrier, and okay maybe there was a little room for argument in there somewhere.

“Dude, just give me your phone,” Stiles reached across the table towards Derek and the alpha immediately retreated farther onto his side.

“Don’t call me ‘dude’ and I said no, Stiles. No means no, you taught me that,” Alright now Derek was getting a little sassy, “There’s nothing to see anyway, leave it alone.”

“Okay first of all, I feel like it’s important to mention that the whole ‘no means no’ thing was in a very different context,” Stiles looked at Derek incredulously which only made the werewolf roll his eyes, “And second, give me the damn phone!”

Derek glared at Stiles and was now only communicating via facial expressions (and, come on, it’s Derek it’s not like there’s a lot to go off of).

Stiles looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was looking and was glad to see that they were in a fairly secluded corner and he was pretty sure that waiter wasn’t coming back because Stiles was about to do something that was either going to get him kicked in the face or get them both arrested for public indecency or something and Stiles did not need his dad to get a call like that about his own son.

Stiles ducked under the table and suddenly he was faced with crucial decision making. Either he could blow Derek under the table and pretend that he was just trying to apologize for whatever it was that he did to upset Derek or he could attack Derek’s pockets and try to get his phone and probably get kicked by a werewolf.

“What are you doing?” Derek hissed under his breath and Stiles paused for a second.

Don’t let anyone tell you Stiles doesn’t make well thought out decisions.

Stiles started to feel up Derek’s pants to figure out where his phone was while Derek was squirming and pushing Stiles’ hands away but the younger man was determined. Derek seemed hell bent on keeping Stiles out of his pants and also keeping them from drawing the attention of the very public place they were in.

That did not work, much to his disappointment.

So about an hour later they had been escorted out of the restaurant and asked not to return and suffered through a very tense and very silent car ride back to Stiles’ house.

Once Derek stopped the car neither of them moved, just kept staring out the windshield.

Eventually Derek sighed and cut the engine and they both released their seatbelts. Stiles turned to look tentatively at Derek and smiled apologetically.

“Okay I am truly sorry about that,” Stiles put one hand over his heart, but Stiles having a hard time keeping his laughter on the inside, “But I don’t know what else to apologize for because you won’t tell me why you’re mad!”

“Why I’m mad?” Derek repeated a little incredulously. Stiles nodded at him, gesturing with his hands for Derek to explain. Derek huffed and said, “You’re the one who’s mad at me.”

Stiles was now even more confused.

“Um, no, I am not. You got all grumpy right when we got to dinner, I didn’t do anything.”

Derek grumbled something that Stiles couldn’t hear and he really just needed to know what the hell went through Derek’s head at times like these because Stiles was lost.

“What was on your phone that got your fur ruffled, big guy?” Derek glared at Stiles, but he did (reluctantly) slide his phone over to Stiles.

Stiles unlocked it and the first thing he saw was a text from Scott. Stiles’ face turned bright red as soon as he read it and from the way Derek shifted uncomfortably he could hear Stiles’ heart rate increase. The text read:

dude u are totally in for it later with stiles lol

Stiles was going to kill him.

“What did I do?” Derek said it so quietly and sadly that Stiles’ heart almost broke.

Stiles looked over at him and just stared into Derek’s big puppy eyes and he just wanted to hug and kiss him until that sad look went away.

“Derek,” Stiles began, “Scott didn’t mean that I was mad at you.”

“Then what’s wrong? What else could he mean?”

Stiles pressed his lips together because this was all going wrong. Scott ruined his and Derek’s date night and really ruined what Stiles had planned for after dinner and now that he was thinking about it, it all sounded really stupid and Stiles didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea, why did Scott encourage him, god damn it.

“Stiles, what is it?” Derek sounded really concerned and Stiles decided to just put them both out of their misery.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he said (as quickly as possible), “I got a vibrator.”

He peeked through one of his eyes and closed it again when he saw a wide eyed, slightly afraid looking Derek.

“I told Scott about it because I was hoping to gross him out and to get him to leave me alone because he would not shut up about Allison and I didn’t know what else to do, but I probably shouldn’t have told him and it’s not like we have to use it or anything, I can use it on my own, it’s fine—”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles, shut up,” Derek said.

Stiles opened his eyes and glanced at a slightly flushed Derek. That was okay, Stiles was embarrassed enough for the both of them.

“That’s, um, wow, Stiles. I don’t really—”

“No, Derek, it’s fine! We really don’t have to use it if you don’t want to, seriously,” Stiles waved his hands in between them, trying to reassure Derek.

“No, what I mean is that I want to. I think I’d like to use it on you,” Derek said it slowly like the words felt weird coming out of his mouth.

Stiles mouth fell open a little, and it’s not completely surprising. Him and Derek have been a little experimental and have discussed things like this, but neither of them ever actually took the initiative to get anything for them.

“Or you could use it on me,” Derek said it while avoiding Stiles’ eyes.

Derek looked up and his eyes flashed red when the scent of Stiles’ arousal flooded the car. Stiles was almost light headed with how fast his blood rushed from his head to his dick after Derek said that though. Derek’s nostrils flared.

“Holy shit, Derek, you can’t just say things like that,” Stiles was a little breathless and kind of wanted to not be in a car and would much rather be in a bed or on the floor or something.

Derek rolled his eyes, said, “Shut up, Stiles,” and leaned over to kiss Stiles on the mouth roughly.

Stiles immediately began whining and voicing his thoughts on the whole car vs. bed thing until Derek laughed at him and got them out of car.

Derek threw Stiles over his shoulder and carried him into the house. Stiles laughed when he was faced with Derek’s ass.

Stiles said, “Man, I can’t wait to put something in this butt,” before he squeezed it with both hands and Derek let out an actual full body laugh.

Good thing the sheriff was on the night shift.


End file.
